Harder to Breath
by PurpleButterflyPills
Summary: Halloween comes, and Draco's up on stage. But who's he singing to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harder to Breathe.  
Chapter One.  
"Performance Well Done."

Halloween was always a great time at Hogwarts. And this year, there was more people hanging around with the rumors floating that there was to be a live performance on the night of the anual Halloween party.

Of course, no one knew who was playing on that night. But a certain Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen at all that day.

The teachers were just finishing up the decorations in the Great Hall, but as the students filed in, there was something missing.

Namely, the tables that they would eat on. Instead, there was a stage along where the teacher's table was supposed to be, and there was a band, clad all in black, tuning up their guitars and doing a few practica rounds of the songs they were to be singing. It wasn't until the candles dimmed and a few floating pumpkins blazed around the stage that the students stopped talking. Smoke started spilling off the stage and around the students as the band started up a few beginning chords.

And with harsh, whispering voice, someone with a microphone started singing from the shadows.

"How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable? So condescending, unnecessarily critical. I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step, cause if I do, you'll need a miracle." A cloaked figure slowly makes their way to the center of the stage as they were singing this, "You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here. This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear. You want to stay, but you know very well I want you gone. Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on."

The figure throws off the cloak to reviel a head of shoulder length silver hair, tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, skin deliciously pale coated in glitter smudges around his eyes. Smoky liner adding depth to silver orbs, blood red decorating his lips as a few loose hairs fall into his eyes. His torso hugged by a black and red corset that fit like a second skin, his thin pale arms covered in spiderweb thin fishnet, and black leather pants and boots grabbed at his hips and thighs, showing off every single muscle in those long legs.

He slinks closer to the edge of the stage, running a finger under a girl's chin, "When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love, You'll understand what I mean when I say, 'There's no way we're gonna give up.' And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.... Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.... Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe" A slow smile creeps on his face as he jumps back, his body rocking to the beat as his voice echoes along the walls, the crowd in a mix of silence and cheering. No one knew that Draco could sing this way... Or move his body like that.

"What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head," He wraps the wire of the microphone around his hand and rocked his hips in circles like a screw, his eyes closed in ecstasy of the music, "You should know better, you never listened to what I've said." He opened his eyes and looked around the crowd, locating one, Mr. Harry Potter, and jumped from the stage, working through the crowd, trailing around people until he had Harry pinned to a wall. "Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat, Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did!" He pressed his head close to the male's neck, drinking in his scent.

"When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love, You'll understand what I mean when I say, 'There's no way we're gonna give up.' And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams.... Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.... Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe..." His breathing grew labored and he pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's chin before pulling back, leaving a stunned Gryffindor pinned against a wall, staring at the blond, mesmerized.

Draco licked his lips gently giving Harry a wink before turning away and racing back up to the stage and jumping back up and running a hand down the bassist's chest. "Does it kill, Does it burn, Is it painful to learn, That it's me that has all the control?" He sings, his eyes directed at Harry, who was leaning up against that same wall, his gaze intent on the Slytherin.

"Does it thrill," He presses a kiss to the bassist's neck. "Does it sting," He tweaks at the nude chest, running a finger over the already flustered male's nipple. "When you feel what I bring, And you wish that you had me to hold."

Pulling away from the Bassist, he was back on the ground, running his fingers over everyone who got near him. "When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love, You'll understand what I mean when I say, 'There's no way we're gonna give up.'" And he came to Harry who was staring at the male from his spot on the wall. His arms crossed over his chest. Draco's voice draws to a mere whisper. "And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams, Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe..... Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe...." He presses a kiss to Harry's chin, "Is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe...." And then he presses a kiss to Harry's lips before flitting away into the darkness.

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing there with hundreds of wondering eyes on him. And no Draco to be seen once more.....

DISCLAIMERS!!!::::

JKR owns all characters. (Except the hot bassist. He's mine. xD)

Song, Maroon 5 "Harder to Breathe"

Give me some reviews and I'll continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't know what to do. He was lost, the focus of all the eyes at the concert/dance/party. Swallowing thickly, he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him through the staring crowd and out into a hall. Finally able to collect his scattered thoughts, he looked at the person who had saved him. Hermione.

"Harry. What was that all about?" She asks him, her brows meeting together in the center of her forehead.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He manages before the bushy haired girl cuts him off.

"I mean, we all know that Malfoy is gay, or at least bi, but what was that whole thing dealing with targeting you out of all the other people in there?"

"I-I don't know 'Mione." He gasps, feeling his heart beat for the first time in ages.

"Well, whatever. We better get in there, I think the actual band is starting up." She murmurs before walking off in a flash of robes. But Harry chose to sit out until he heard shouting inside.

"WE WANT MALFOY! ENCORE! ENCORE! WE WANT MALFOY! ENCORE ENCORE!" Not know what that was all about, the raven haired teen walked back in, making sure to stick to the shadows. The band abruptly stopped before rubbing their heads. Draco had changed back into his regular school robes, but the hint of leather was seen when he walked and the black cloth would spread. He had wiped most of the ridiculous stage make up off his face, but the smoky lines around his eyes were there.

The crowd went crazy as he whispered to the band. They all pondered something for moment before nodding.

The Slytherin walked up to the mike, rubbing behind his ear. "Well, I wasn't really prepared, but I suppose I can try and sing from my heart."

_What heart? _Harry asks himself, leaning against a wall, his eyes glued to Draco's face.

The music started out pretty easily, and people started raising their wands and lighting the tips, like how muggles would do at concerts with candles or lighters. And then Draco's voice broke through.

"Hey, dad. Look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along...." His voice was soft, and heartfelt. Harry almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

The song went through without anything flashy. And Draco serenaded everyone with his gentle voice. "And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright, And you can't change me..."

"'Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect." People were awestruck by that time. No one had known what a Malfoy life has been like. But this song, and the way that Draco's voice wavered from time to time, it gave them a good idea how hard it might be.

"I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore." His voice broke, and people were starting to cry, even though Harry could see Draco trying to bite back the tears. He can't feel sorry for Malfoy. It just doesn't work that way, now does it?

"And now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight, and nothings alright. 'Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

The chords began striking harder and Harry felt his heart begin to crack. But he wouldn't give in. HE won't feel compassion for a man who has lived to wreck his life.

"Nothings gonna change the things that you said. Nothings gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back. I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you. But you don't understand. 'Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. 'Cause we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

The song came to a close, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room, except for a few Gryffindors, and, of course, Harry Potter. Harry could see Draco's eyes glistening with withdrawn tears as the blond put the microphone into it's place. The crowd's applause was a mixture of sobbing and loud clapping as Draco withdrew from the stage, giving the band a curt nod.

And Harry knew he had to do something. _Anything_. So he left. Without mentioning anything to his friends, he walked out into the corridor in search of Draco. He had to know what was up with all of this strange singing. And ask him if there was something wrong.

No, Harry Potter will not, Can not, feel compassion for Draco Malfoy.

______________

Disclaimers::

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

Music belongs to Simple Plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

After the heart wrenching song, Draco realised that he had let himself go, perhaps too much than he should have. Wiping a fallen tear from his eye, he made his way far from the school and out onto the grounds. It was after curfew, and he was sure to get caught, but he didn't care at all. He set down on the grass next to the lake, the previous day's rain was still clinging to the blades, making his seating rather moist. But, once more, he did not care.

With a sigh, he accios his bag to him and pulls out a book made of thick leather and lots of peices of parchment. Uttering a few soft words, it opens and he flips to a new page, wetting a quill with the tip of his tongue and writing. It was a self inking quill, a bit of saliva and it'll do the rest. He mumbled soft words to himself such as, "Rage.... nuisance...." And things of that sort. But after a while, he simply gave up. No lyrics would come to him. He layed back on the grass, his arms beneath his head, and stared up at the twinkling stars....

Harry, on the other hand, could not be nearly as peaceful as Draco seemed to be. He was on the hunt to find the male, figure out what happened to that ruthless Death Eater, and figure out exactly where this soft spoken singer came from. It was nearly an hour before he finally went out on the grounds and looked around. Not long after that did he see the blond locks glinting next to the lake. As he made his way silently over, he saw that Draco was scribbling away in a notebook of some kind.

"Malfoy?" He calls from about ten feet away, feeling somewhat akward.

Draco's head turns sharply to the Gryffindor before nodding. "What do you want Potter? Come to tease the soft hearted Slytherin? Come to laugh at how horrible my life is compared to that of a Golden Boy?" He sneers, snapping the book shut then leaving the rest to silence.

"Er... well... no." Harry mumbles, walking over a few more paces. "What are you writing?" He asks, tilting his head.

"None of your bloody well business." He snaps at him, setting the book and quill down by his side.

"Accio book!" Whispers Harry, brandishing a wand.

The book lifted and began speeding towards the raven haired teen, but Draco hopped on the object before Harry could grab it. "Why you sneaky little..." Draco growls, hopping up and lunging at the Gryffindor. "Who gives you the right to touch my things?" He shouts, grabbing onto his collar and pushing him onto his back.

"I wanted to know! You wouldn't show me, and I'm not going to let a spoiled git like you get in my way of curiosity." He says almost lazily. By the time the last syllable left the youth's lips, a punch landed in the same area. Though Draco was not strong, and it barely caused Harry to flinch.

Harry easily shoved the fair youth off of him and reached for the book, but a set of heavy boots slammed into his arm before he could even touch it. "Don't touch my things!" He shouts, jumping to his feet.

Harry stands and holds his arm for a moment. "Fine then. Just tell me, Malfoy. What's going on with you? Huh? What's happened to that old Malfoy who I knew once before. You're an imposter, aren't you?"

"You never knew me, Potter." He sneers, grabbing his book and shoving it into his bag. "And you never will if you keep this high and mighty act up."

"Yeah... well.... What was with that act in the Great Hall? All that grinding and stuff? Why'd you target me?" He shouts, his skin tingling from the memory.

Draco's face fell for a moment before something flashed in his eyes. "This is why..." He closed the gap between them and pressed a warm kiss to Harry's lips for a moment, and just a moment before pulling back and punching him again, this time leaving a heavy bruise on his cheek. "Later, git." He mumbles before running off to the Slytherin Chambers.

"What the hell?" Harry mumbles, torn between touching his lips, or rubbing the spot where Draco had punched him.

______________

Disclaimers::

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story

**  
The night ended with the Slytherin lying in his bed. He fingered the green bedding with a sigh. How could anyone ever really know him, anyways? He was always so shy and sticking to himself. Even Crabbe and Goyle knew nothing of him. All anyone really knew was that he hated Harry Potter. Even that is untrue. So what does anyone actually know? He's a Slytherin. He's pure blooded. He dislikes muggles… but again, untrue. That is merely another portion of his well placed façade.

Another sigh escapes Draco's lips. Glancing at the clock beside his bed it reveals that it's nearly six AM. He needed to get some sleep. So that he could deal with the repercussions of his actions when it came time for classes.

Harry was nowhere as near as calm as Draco was. His insides were brewing. What was wrong with Draco? Kissing him, punching him, insulting him, walking away without any explanation.

The raven haired boy stayed on the grounds for what seemed like an eternity before fatigue set in and he made his way to the Gryffindor dormitory. He dodged strange looks from his fellow classmates as he changed into his PJs and climbed into bed, abruptly pulling the curtains closed for some peace.

He was still brewing as he fell into a restless sleep.

The next day at breakfast everyone couldn't stop talking about the previous night's concert. How amazing it was. What's going on between Draco and Harry? Other things of that sort.

So as Draco sat there munching on a piece of toast, he couldn't help but notice the stares. People were expecting him to do something. Anything. Too bad. Not happening. He will try to have as normal a day as humanly possible.

Atleast that was until Harry came up behind him with crossed arms and a stern look. Draco turned and raised an amused brow. "Yes?"

"What are you trying to pull, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, the tip of his dirty sneaker tapping on the ground in annoyance.

"I don't know what you mean, Potter." Draco responded with a smirk on his thin lips. "As far as I'm concerned, it's perfectly normal to eat toast in the morning…"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Harry responded, his arms dropping to the side, hands clenched into tight fists. "I mean last night. What's with the kisses? I never knew you were such a faggot. I knew you were certainly a daddy's boy. But this is taking it a little far, don't you think?"

Draco sighed and smiled before pushing his plate away and standing up. "Oh… I'm hurt…" The silver haired boy pouted, trying to hide his smile. "I was so hoping that the feelings were mutual… I guess you've just been using me this whole time, right Harry?" His silver blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"I-Wha?" Harry said, flabbergasted.

"Oh… come on now. No need to hide it anymore, Love…" Draco traced a slim finger down Harry's chest. He leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's jaw. Noting how white Harry's knuckles were turning, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Draco… I don't know what you are doing…" Harry said, his voice trembling.

"Of course you do… but we'll leave it at this, darling… I'll see you in potions." Draco winked at Harry before leaving the Great Hall. Letting Harry deal with all of the flabbergasted looks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry was pulled out of his frozen stupor by a hand dragging him into the corridor. His mouth was hanging open and it looked almost as if he'd been petrified. At least if his limbs weren't shaking so much. He glanced to see who had pulled him out, only to look into the worried eyes of his two best friends. Well, one was worried, another looked furious.

Hermione was the first one to speak, "Harry, I thought you said you didn't know what was going on…" She started before being interrupted by Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry!" He said, pushing the disheveled teen. "I know you aren't gay! You've been obsessing over Cho for so long! Are you bisexual or something? Goddamn. I don't care if you like guys, but Malfoy? Of all the guys in this school, FUCKING MALFOY?" He pushed Harry again.

Hermione grabbed Ron and pushed him away from Harry. "Ronald! Can't you see that Harry is as surprised as we are?" She glanced at Harry and her face fell. Waving a hand infront of the boy's face she frowned. "I think he's in shock…." She murmured with a soft laugh.

With a sigh she managed to get Ron to quiet down. At least a bit, and get Harry up to the Hospital Wing. He was going to need something to get him to snap out of this.

****  
Draco was intensely proud of his little declaration in the Great Hall. The look on Harry's face was enough to keep him going. Of course people were going to talk. That was inevitable. Though the Slytherin really couldn't care any less. Damaging the Golden Boy's reputation seemed to be what Draco did best after all.

He went back to the dungeons to wait in the Slytherin Dormitory until his next class. As he lay in his bed he found himself day-dreaming. He could see himself with Harry. Alone, in the dark. A smile falls across his lips as he imagines himself kissing Harry's luscious mouth. Only this time the pressure was returned. Hands wandered down his body and a shudder rides up Draco's back as he felt his pants get a little tighter.

Draco closes his eyes, imagining the feel of Harry's body pressed against his. As Harry pulls him close and rolls over so that he hovers above the silver haired teen. A soft moan of delight escapes Draco's mouth. He was alone in the dormitory, so he had no need to keep quiet with his imaginings. Merlin, how he lusted after Harry. How he wished that the green eyed man would return the feelings.

He knew that there was no chance in hell that it was possible. But he was fine to dream about it. After all, his dream Harry was so much nicer. Probably better in bed, as well.

Time passed and Draco got himself up. He fixed his tie and pulled on his robes before grabbing his bag and heading towards the potions room. Unable to resist smiling when he entered and took his seat. Everyone stared at him, as per usual, but he didn't mind. He was enjoying the attention.

After being snapped out of his shock by Madame Pomfrey, Harry and his cohorts made their way to the potions classroom. Harry averted the stares and took his seat between his friends. He could feel Draco's stare burning into the back of his head. He had no idea what the boy was doing, but he was going to find out.

The class went on without a hitch. On the way out, Harry inconspicuously dropped a piece of parchment into Draco's lap.

"Meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 5." Was all it said. Draco smiled and watched the man walk out. Silver eyes glued to a miraculous ass.

**

Classes continued, murmurs were here and there about Harry and Draco's supposed hidden romance. Everyone thought that things had been going on for a while. There was even the rumor that Draco was breaking his silence because he was jealous about Harry's feelings towards Cho. How bazaar. Like Draco would get jealous of an Asian harlot. Everyone knows what she did with Cedric. Even if Harry didn't.

Harry paced at the center of the pitch, waiting for Draco to show up. His emotions broiling inside, waiting to explode. Draco was late. Not like he cared to be on time anyways. He made it there at around quarter after, a grin plastered to his face as he walked towards his secret crush.

"You wished to speak to me?" Draco inquired nonchalantly.

Harry closed his hand into a fist. "Tell me right now, Malfoy. What are you up to? There's no one here. No chance to humiliate me. Just you and I. Be honest. Are you just fucking with me to get attention, or are you actually lusting after someone who hates you?"

Draco smiled softly before closing his eyes and sighing. "You want the truth, Potter?" He pursed his lips and looked off to the side. "I've liked you ever since I first offered my hand in friendship… since then it's kind of turned into an obsession. I hide it through taunting you. But in reality… I just want to talk to you. For you to respond. No matter how angry you may be. I just want to hear your voice say my name… I dream about you at night. I think about you during class…. I can't get you out of my head…" His nostrals flared as he took a deep breath and finally looked up at Harry.

Only to find a fist flying into his nose. "Damniit, Malfoy! All of that! That's why you choose to humiliate me????" Harry spits on the ground before shaking his head in disgust. "You could have just come out and said it, rather than making all of this racket about the school. All the degrading things you say about me and my friends. Everything… that's your way of showing affection?" Harry glances at the wincing Slytherin. His nose in his hands as he checks for blood. "It's not fucking broken. I don't want to hear you boo-hoo about it. God… this is done. Get over yourself. I'm not gay, and even if I were, I definitely wouldn't be interested in YOU of all people…." Harry shook his head one more time before heading off the pitch.

Leaving Draco there with his thoughts and a bleeding nose.

**

OH SNAP. I'm gonna need some reviews for this to go any further! -Passes out Harry and Draco cookies-


	6. Chapter 6

School continued on as normally as it could for the two teens. Draco was uncharacteristically silent; not even teasing other students. His mind would wander at random moments. He would start off tossing an insult, only to halt himself in remembrance of Harry's outburst, as well as the numb memory of the pain in his nose.

Weeks went by and eventually the rumors died down only to be replaced with new ones; aided by the Daily Prophet of course. More slander to Harry's name, and mentions of Sirius Black being behind mass killings of muggles and muggle borns alike. Fudge continued to deny the return of Voldemort, which was no surprise. Things seemed to have returned to normal; Halloween's performance long forgotten. (Except by rabid fan-girls, of course.)

Harry had finally gotten the gall up to ask out Cho, but she was a bit wary, still having faint memories of Draco's performances. Harry quickly silenced them, letting her know that Draco was daft and simply trying to smear Harry's name. (Not entirely unbelievable.)

Life was good for the Golden Boy. Well, as good as it could get considering the circumstances, anyway. Seeing as how some still thought he was psychotic and entirely followed everything the Daily Prophet said. But nonetheless, things were good.

Things for Draco on the other hand were not nearly as good. In fact, they could not be further from it. He found himself recluse, wallowing in his new shell. Sometimes he found himself daydreaming about Harry more and more. As his obsession slowly grew, the dreams became more vivid. The Slytherin had taken to writing letters to Harry. Begging and pleading him to just give him a chance; to let him open his eyes. He never had the courage to send them though, and they all found their way to the drawer of his desk.

Draco sat on his bed staring at the large S in the middle. He felt the mattress shift when another weight was placed on it. Hollow eyes looked up to see his fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.

The dark skinned teen's lips were pursed and his brows furrowed with concern. "Draco... what's up with you?" He asked, his voice gentle.

"Mmm..." Was all Draco could manage, his eyes falling to the S on his bedding again.

"Seriously... Is it Potter, again?" Spite filled Blaise's voice as he mentioned the Gryffindor's name. "I swear... just give up on him. He'll only treat you like hell, and it doesn't seem like he's really interested... Someone could treat you so much better... like you deserve to be treated..." Blaise's eyes filled with emotion as he watched his friend. Draco paid no attention. Though, Blaise truly wished he would. Blaise sighed sadly. He wanted his friend back. He hated seeing Draco so depressed. It was like at the end of the school year had come too early. Blaise remembered holding Draco, comforting him in hopes that his father wouldn't treat him too harshly over the summer.

Blaise pursed his lips once more and leaned forward to brush a strand of silver hair behind Draco's ear, letting his knuckles rest just long enough on the teen's defined cheek. "Draco..." He sighed once more before shaking his head and standing. "I wish you could only see what is happening to you..." With that he left the depressed Malfoy to his thoughts.

**

Harry was making his way towards Transfiguration when he was stopped by Blaise. "Potter. I need a word with you." Was all the ebony male said.

Harry was suspicious. The last time he spoke alone with a Slytherin was with Draco. Though, he really doubted Blaise had a crush on him as well. "Sure, Zabini..." Harry says slowly before stepping into a side corridor with him.

Blaise pushes Harry roughly into the wall, his eyes spitting venom. "Listen to me, Potter, and listen good." Blaise leaned in close, holding eye contact for all it was worth. "You need to apologize to Draco... I don't know what you've done to him... but he's not the same... If he doesn't return to the way he used to be within the week, you are in for a WORLD of hurt. Understand?"

Harry says nothing, completely taken off guard. Blaise shovs his palm sharply into Harry's shoulder with a final, "Understand?!" and Harry nods furiously with a soft hiss of pain.

Blaise backed off and offered a conniving smile. "Good. Best be on your way, don't want to be late. Now do we?"

Harry nods again, rubbing his shoulder unsure of what got Blaise into such an attitude. Besides, what did he mean by Draco was acting strange? Harry didn't see anything wrong with the way the pale Slytherin was acting. If anything, he LIKED not being teased constantly. But he'd have to figure everything out before the end of the week. He really didn't want to know what Zabini had planned in case he failed.


End file.
